When Dark Meets Light
by TheGirlWhoWaited
Summary: Set after the demise of Naraku. Kagome, now 20, finds herself at the beginning of a new journey. Crossover fic with Inuyasha. Also posted in the Inuyasha section.
1. Training and Changes

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is my new story. Please keep an open mind and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. So don't sue me, you won't get anything besides student loans.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Training and Changes**

"Thank you Midoriko," Kagome said, accepting a cup of relaxing jasmine tea from her sensei. Blowing lightly to cool it, she took a small sip before looking around the familiar dreamscape. The warm sun shined down from the cloudless blue sky. A slight breeze rustled the green leaves of the far off trees, and made the surrounding field of flowers dance.

A small smile graced Midoriko's lips as she looked at her pupil. Ebony hair framed her heart-shaped face and fell past her shoulders to her waist. Her cobalt-blue eyes sparkled as she looked off into the distance. Dressed in a white haori and red hakama she truly looked like the miko she had grown to be. 'It seems like it was only yesterday that she began her training,' Midoriko thought.

* * *

---Flashback---

Standing in a field of flowers Kagome looked around herself, quite confused.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"You are where you need to be Kagome," a gentle voice said from behind her.

Kagome whirled around to see a woman standing behind her. She was dressed in the traditional miko garb, however, there was a sword strapped to her waist. Kagome was startled to see that she looked like an older version of herself.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Midoriko," the woman said. Kagome's eyes widened before she gave a deep bow. Midoriko laughed before grasping Kagome's shoulders and making her stand straight. Kagome looked up into the warrior miko's smiling face.

"My dear there's no need for such formalities. Please, sit and let me explain." Kagome did as she was asked.

"First of all, I must congratulate you on your defeat of Naraku. You showed an extraordinary amount of courage, and because of that everyone survived the battle," she said, smiling at the blushing girl.

"The wish you made on the Shikon no Tama for Kikyo to live was indeed an unselfish one. However, the jewel isn't gone."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. "But I thought it was supposed to…to…"

"to disappear? Yes, that was supposed to happen, but I have decided a different fate for the jewel. It is inside you." Midoriko said. Seeing Kagome pale at her words she continued. "However, it is dormant for now. When its powers become active they will meld with your own, increasing your own powers as well as your lifespan."

"But Midoriko, when will that happen?" Kagome asked.

"It will happen when you complete your training." She told her.

"My training with Sesshomaru-sama?" the young miko asked.

"No. You are being trained in weapons and fighting by Sesshomaru-sama, but the Shikon will become active once you finish your miko training with me." Midoriko said. Kagome's blue eyes widened before she smiled.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"Right now," the warrior miko said.

---End of Flashback---

* * *

"Kagome," Midoriko said, getting the other miko's attention.

"Hai?"

"Your training is complete. There is nothing else I can teach you. Now listen as I tell you what will happen now." Seeing that she had her pupil's complete attention she continued. "When you wake up the Shikon no Tama will activate itself once more, as I've told you before. Your aging process will stop, and you will be an immortal, unable of dying by any means. The increase in your powers will not be noticeable to anyone unless you want them to know." Kagome nodded slightly to show she understood.

"A new task had been set before you. There is another world beyond our own that is in need of you."

"What do I need to do?" Kagome asked.

"The well will take you there, but be warned-it is very different from both our worlds." Midoriko said gravely.

"But Midoriko, what if I need to speak with you?" Kagome inquired.

The elder miko smiled. "I will be here, just as I always have been." She stood up and Kagome did the same. She embraced Kagome before looking down at her.

"I am so proud of you Kagome. It has been an honor to teach you."

"It has been an honor to learn from you." Kagome said, looking up at her sensai.

"Remember Kagome-don't be afraid of the dark. It is nothing to fear." Midoriko said before the dream faded, and Kagome woke up.

She sighed before getting out of her large bed. Shivering at the coldness of the stone floor, she quickly crossed the room and opened a large wooden armoire. She decided upon a crème colored kimono with a spray of sakura blossoms that started on her left shoulder and trailed down to her right hip, as well as a matching obi. Once she was dressed she slipped on a par of tabi and geta before schooling her features into a blank mask.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his study when a nock sounded on the shoji door.

"Enter" he said. Kagome walked in and stood before his desk silently. Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Midoriko has pronounced this Kagome's training complete Sesshomaru-sama. However she told this Kagome that she was needed elsewhere and that this Kagome was to travel through the well once more." Kagome explained.

"Hn," he said, eyeing the nigen. "Very well Miko. We shall depart when the sun is high. Prepare yourself."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome replied, bowing low before leaving the room.

* * *

Kagome stood before the castle gates trying to comfort an upset Shippo and Rin. Shippo was attached to her hip, while Rin was wrapped around her leg.

"But we don't want you to leave Kagome-oneechan!" Rin cried.

"We'll miss you too much okaasan!" Shippo added. Kagome crouched down and looked into their eyes. "Both of you know it's my duty to help those that need me, right?" Bothe of the kids nodded.

"Where I'm going people need me, I have to go. You need to listen to Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama, okay? They nodded and threw their arms around the miko. Kagome hugged them until they released her. They didn't look back as they ran back into the castle.

"This Sesshomaru will look after your kit in your absence." The taiyoukai said. Kagome checked that Seijun was strapped to her waist and that her bow and quiver of arrows were on her back before picking up her pack.

"I'm ready," she told the taiyoukai standing next to her. Stepping up onto his youkai cloud, they sped off to the Bone Eater's Well.

As they traveled, Kagome fingered the hilt of her sword, her mind traveling back to the day she received it.

* * *

---Flashback---

Kagome entered the large dojo and noticed Sesshomaru had yet to arrive. Thinking to practice before he showed up, she walked over to the wall to get a katana. She stopped midstep as a new sword caught her eyes. It was a long, slender sword, simple yet elegant.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's amazing," she replied, still examining the sword.

"It is yours," he said. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Mine?" she asked her eyes wide. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, his gaze traveling from Kagome to the sword.

"It was made by Totosai from one of this Sesshomaru's fangs. It will enhance your own powers when attacking." He told her as he handed her the sword. Kagome looked up at him.

"What is its name?" she inquired.

"Seijun"

---End of Flashback---

* * *

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as they began their decent into the grassy clearing surrounding the old wooden well. Sesshomaru's cloud disappeared upon landing, and Kagome tuned and looked up into the golden eyes of her companion.

"This Kagome would form a mind-link, with your approval." Sesshomaru considered it for a moment.

"Hn," he replied. Kagome placed the first two fingers of her right hand on the navy blue crescent moon upon his brow. Closing her eyes and concentrating there was a flash of pink light. After the light had disappeared Kagome stepped back to examine her work. Invisible to all except her was a small pink dot in the middle of his crescent moon.

"This Kagome would like to make a request." Seeing him raise an eyebrow she continued. "If the friends of this Kagome inquire as to her location, would that Sesshomaru explain to them?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"This Kagome would like to thank that Sesshomaru for his generosity in the past two years," Kagome said, bowing low before standing upright again.

"This Sesshomaru acknowledges your thanks Miko." Sesshomaru said. Kagome checked to make sure she had all of her belongings before crossing the clearing to the old well and gracefully leaping over the edge.

Sesshomaru saw the well flash a deep crimson red before falling silent. He stood there for a few moments more before turning and disappearing into the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's the first chapter! Yes this is a crossover, but you won't find out what it is until the next chapter. I'm also putting forth a challenge. The first two people who can correctly guess the translated name of Kagome's sword or the type of crossover will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Brg, you can't guess the crossover cuz you already know. winks I'll try to update as soon as possible but my life is kind of hectic. Does anyone know how to post a story under two different show categories? Please review and let me know what you think. Flames are welcome but they'll be used to burn thought-provoking incense. Until then, ja ne!

Next chapter: A New World


	2. A Strange New World

**A/N:** Wow. I was really surprised by the amount of response my story got. It was so nice to see all of those reviews in my inbox! **Kage****Otome** correctly guessed the meaning of the sword's name (Seijunpurity, innocence), and **CrisscrossAnime** correctly guessed the crossover (Hellsing). So this chapter is dedicated to **Kage****Otome** and **CrisscrossAnime**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Hellsing.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

* * *

**A Strange New World**

It was a silent night in the London countryside. The hour was late and everything was eerily still. The full moon illuminated a solitary figure making his way across the land. He was tall with broad shoulders, pale skin, and long black hair. His clothes were Victorian in style and consisted of a black double-breasted suit, a long red coat, and a large red hat. Orange tinted glasses obscured his eyes. He made no noise as he moved towards his destination. Passing a sign that said _Welcome to Ervi__ng_, a wide grin stretched across the face of the one called Alucard.

Kagome looked around the clearing the well had deposited her in. Unable to figure out where she was she stretched out her senses, searching for the nearest town. Her blue eyes narrowed as she felt a dark aura around the town.

'It's not youkai.' She thought. Quickly coming to a decision she headed towards the town, determined to discover what it was.

Alucard's grin widened as he used his Jackel to destroy yet another goul. He was making his way to the center of town where he knew the FREAK was waiting.

"Pathetic," he spat as the last goul fell. He continued across the blood soaked ground. He had almost reached the FREAK.

'Now the fun begins,' he thought, stepping into the town square. The sight that met his eyes, however, caused him to pause. The chipped vampire was not alone. Standing about four yards from the FREAK was a young woman. Dark haired and blue eyed, she was dressed in a kimono and carried a bow and arrows, as well as a sword. Before he could be noticed he melted into the shadow of the nearest building to quietly watch.

The center of the dark aura had led her to the middle of town. As Kagome stepped into the open area her eyes were drawn to the only figure there. The young man was pale skinned with curly red hair and green eyes. Dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt, he looked like an ordinary person, but Kagome wasn't fooled. Focusing on his aura she could tell that he wasn't human, but he wasn't youkai either. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over.

"You look delicious. I can't wait to drain you dry." He said. Smiling at her, he revealed a pair of fangs.

'Vampire,' she thought. Moving her hand, she let it rest on Seijun's hilt. The vampire saw the implied threat and his smile widened.

"That won't do you and good," he said. He moved quickly to appear behind her. Kagome, however, knew what he was trying to do. As he was moving she drew Seijun and turned. The moment he appeared she beheaded him, and he exploded into a cloud of dust. She stiffened slightly, feeling another dark aura behind her. Sword still in hand she turned and stared into the shadow of a nearby building.

Alucard's red eyes narrowed as he watched her effortlessly destroy the FREAK. As the vampire's dust settled he saw her turn and look right at him. Now Alucard was definitely interested. As much as he wanted to confront her, his master had given him direct orders to return after the threat was destroyed. With one more glance at the woman he disappeared.

Kagome relaxed as she felt the aura disappear.

'What was that? It was different from a youkai aura, but it was similar to that vampire's. Was it another vampire?' Pushing aside these thoughts for later, she sheathed her sword and retrieved her bag from a crumbling building that stood nearby. Closing her eyes, Kagome stretched out with her senses again.

'There!' She thought. 'All those auras must be a large town, and it's only 30 miles away.' Opening her eyes once more, the young woman swiftly and silently left the empty town of Erving.

* * *

In London there was a building that most avoided. It was a large building with quite a bit of land. The tall iron fence only increased the creepy feeling it emitted. People said strange things happened at the building that had become known as Hellsing Manor, and they didn't know how right they were.

The owner of Hellsing Manor could most often be found in the office located in the upper level of the building. The room was large, and furniture was sparse, save for a large stone fireplace, the portrait of a man hanging above it, and a massive wooden desk in front of a large window.

Sitting at the desk doing paperwork and smoking a cigar was a woman. White-blonde hair fell past her shoulders and cold blue eyes were framed by round glasses. She was dressed in an olive colored pants suit, brown shoes, white gloves, and a silver cross, which hung around her neck. This was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, member of the Royal Protestant Knights, sole remaining heir of the Hellsing family, master of Alucard, and leader of the Hellsing Organization. Hellsing was a secret organization that fought supernatural threats to protect Queen and country.

Integra looked up from her paperwork to see Alucard phasing through the wall. Putting out her cigar, she sat back in her chair. Lacing her fingers together in front of her, she waited silently.

"Target has been silenced." He said. "But I did not kill it." Integra's eyes narrowed.

"Explain."

"There was a mortal woman there. She was dressed in a Japanese kimono and wielded a sword. She used it to destroy the FREAK." Alucard said.

Integra relit her cigar and thought over this new development. The blue-tinted cigar smoke trailed upwards as the silence stretched on. Alucard waited, already knowing the decision his master would make. Integra looked up, and her cold blue eyes held Alucard's red ones.

"Should you come across her again do not interact. Watch her, but under no circumstances are you to approach her. We don't know if she is an ally or an enemy. She may even be a member of Iscariot. You will report everything to me. Are we clear on this Alucard?" A grin spread across his face.

"Yes, my master."

"That will be all for tonight." Integra dismissed him, returning to her paperwork. Alucard disappeared into the shadows.

Alucard's room was located in the depths of the basement. His room was quite large, and the walls, floor, and ceiling were made of pale gray stone. A big throne-like chair sat against the wall opposite the door. To the right of the large chair were a small wooden table and a single wooden chair. Sitting on the table was a single flickering candle. Across from the table, against the wall, was a large elegant black coffin. Near the foot of the coffin was a white-lettered inscription that read: _The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame_.

Reappearing in his room, Alucard's hat and glasses vanished before he sat himself in the wooden chair. Sitting upon the table was a bucket of ice containing a blood packet and a single glass goblet. Alucard picked up the packet of blood and ripped off the top before pouring it into the goblet. He threw the empty packet back into the bucket. Grasping the glass in his hand, he swirled its contents before taking a drink. Connecting his mind to his fledglings, he smirked when he realized she had yet to drink her blood. Finishing his own blood, he stood up and disappeared.

Seras Victoria was sitting on her coffin bed, trying to ignore the blood on the table that was calling out to her. She was pale skinned, with sky blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair. She was dressed in a yellow Hellsing uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved top and a skirt that went to her knees. As Seras sat there, trying to ignore her thirst for the blood, a laugh filled the room. Seras looked to the wall across from her to see her Master appearing.

Slightly angered about her persisting refusal to drink blood, Alucard stared at her, watching her fidget under his gaze.

"Drink your blood, Police Girl." He ordered. Seras shook her head and refused to meet his eyes.

"I can't Master." She told him quietly. Alucard was about to say something when an idea formed in his mind. Smirking, he walked over to the table.

"Then you won't mind if I take it." Alucard said. He picked up the blood packet and broke off the 'straw' on top.

Smelling the coppery tang of blood in the air, Seras's head lifted and her eyes focused intently on the blood in Alucard's hand. Alucard's smirk widened as he saw his fledgling's reaction. He moved the blood packet up as if to drink it,and watched as her eyes follow the movement. He paused and held the blood out to her slightly.

"Do you want it, Police Girl?" he questioned quietly. Alucard waited for her to decide, his red eyes bright with excitement.

Seras felt her mouth water as she looked at the blood. She nodded slightly, eyes never straying from her target.

Alucard held it out a little further, silently inviting her to take it. He watched as she left the coffin and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

Seras took the packet from her Master. She looked down at it for a moment before raising it to her lips and sinking her fangs into it. As the blood hit her tongue Seras's eyes closed in pure ecstasy. Words couldn't describe the euphoria she felt as she drank. Seras savored each delicious drop of the thick liquid sliding down her throat. Alucard looked on and smirked as his fledgling took the first step towards becoming a true vampire by willingly drinking blood.

When the blood was gone Seras opened her eyes, which were now a pale shade of crimson. Licking her lips to capture any remaining blood, Seras raised her eyes to meet those of her Master. Alucard regarded her silently for a few moments before turning and walking through the wall.

Seras snapped out of her blood induced haze and looked at the empty packet in her hand. Suddenly feeling tired, she threw it onto the table before going over and lying down on her coffin bed. She pushed the small button located on the inside edge of her bed to lower the lid. As the darkness enclosed her, Seras settled in for her daily sleep. The last thought to cross her mind before she fell asleep was 'Maybe drinking blood won't be so bad.' Seras lay motionless for the remainder of the day, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

In his own room Alucard was also preparing for sleep. He had discarded his coat and was lying on his red silk sheets in the darkness of his coffin. Although his eyes were closed, his mind was busy with thoughts of the strange woman he had watched that night.

'Where did she come from? I didn't feel her even feel her approach the village.' He mused. Pondering these thoughts for a few moments more, he dismissed them as he fell into the motionless sleep of the dead.

* * *

Kagome, who was halfway across London, was unaware of the interest she had sparked. It had taken longer than expected to reach the town, and longer still to find a hotel. Standing in front of the registration desk, she was waiting for the greasy-haired teenager to get off the phone. After another five minutes had passed, he hung up the phone and turned to her. Stan, as his nametag read, faltered slightly at the woman in front of him. Her face was blank and her eyes were cold. Not only this, but she was oddly dressed and carried a bow and arrows! Stan quickly covered his surprise with a smile.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Creighton Hotel. How may I help you?" he asked.

"I need a room, preferably a long term one." The woman said her voice as blank as her face. He watched as she placed some strange money on the desk.

"This should cover it." She told him. Nodding, Stan gave her a key.

"It's room 261 on the second floor." The dark haired woman said nothing, but as she turned away Stan caught sight of the sword at her hip. Wide-eyed, he watched her cross the lobby and disappear into the elevator.

Kagome surveyed her new "home." It didn't have much and was basically a small room with a bed and bathroom, but it would do.

'The sun's already rising.' She thought, looking out the window. 'If I'm going to take care of this vampire problem, I'm going to need some rest.'

Kagome tightly shut the curtains to block out the light from the rising sun. Setting her bag on the bed, she opened it and proceeded to put her various kimono, obi, hakama, haori, yukata, tabi, and geta into the closet. Removing her bow, quiver, and sword from her person, she placed them against the bedside table, within reach from the bed. She also placed a small dagger underneath her pillow.

The miko selected a simple sleeping yukata from the closet and changed into it. Slipping underneath the slightly scratchy white cotton sheets, Kagome allowed herself to relax as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's Chapter 2 everyone! To answer many people's question: No, she won't be talking in third person throughout the story. She only spoke like that to Sesshoumaru because it was a respect thing. Next time I'll try to reply to your reviews instead of posting them here. If anyone has questions please feel free to ask, though I might not tell you depending on the question. winks Please review. Your reviews help me post faster. Flames are welcome but they will be used to spark the flame of creativity. Until then, Ja ne!

Next chapter: Hellsing

* * *

**brg**- thanks for the review dear! winks here's that new chappie that took me forever. :D

**Kage****Otome**- exactly right! Great job! Here's the new chapter!

**Saphira1204**- here's a new chapter!

**naru-****chan13**- awwwww! I'm glad you like it:D

**idabonz**- thanks for the review. A good guess on the crossover, but nope. Thanks for the advice on the double posting!

**Mya****Uzo**- hehehe. That's ok if you don't know. :)

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- I'm so glad you like it:D

**Aashni**-those are awesome guesses! Here's a new chappie!

**0 does it matter 0**- **I'm** glad you like it. No, it's not a Kingdom Hearts crossover.

**Dark Ice ****Ktsune**-hehehe. Here's a new chapter for you. :D

**TaiOokamiYoukai**-not quite, but a good guess. Here ya go!

**CrisscrossAnime**- yep, it's a Hellsing crossover. Good guess! Here's the update.

**DeathNoteMaker**-no, it's not any of those, but they're good guesses:D

- I didn't know who this was. Nope, it's not a naruto crossover.

**g2fan**- I'm glad you like it. Here's your update.

**Sarenity**** digo17**-here's more for you:D

**honey-****senpai**-nope, not a naruto, DNAngel, YYH, or Devil May Cry crossover. It is a Hellsing crossover but I'm sorry to say you weren't the first to guess. Thanks for trying though. Thanks for the help with the double posting problem!

**hakkai****-my-****youkai**-here's your new chapter!

**Kidnapped by a Demon**- you were right about the meaning of her sword, but you weren't the first one, sorry! Thanks for guessing though.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**- no, not a naruto crossover:)

**Shiori****Abarai****Sohma**- nope not Lord of the Rings. Thanks for your help on the double posting thing:D

**kittenn1011**-here's the new chapter! See my A/N about her speech.

**Sasuke****luver**** 01**-here you go! No she won't. see my A/N. Enjoy!

**youko**- no she won't talk in third person throughout the story. She only spoke like that to Sesshoumaru cuz she respects him.

**Ai ****Megami****Murasaki**- hehehe. Here you go:D


	3. Hellsing: Part 1

**A/N: **Well, I've been trying like mad to get this chapter done before Christmas, but I've realized that I just want to put so much into this one that I'll never get it written in time. So I've decided to post what I have written as a Christmas present for all of my faithful readers. This is for you everyone, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I ask Santa, he won't give me the rights to Hellsing or Inuyasha. So I guess I'll just have to live with not owning it for yet another year.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

* * *

**Hellsing****-Part 1**

Integra Hellsing was furious. Again she had sent out Alucard and Seras to eliminate a FREAK, and yet again they had returned shortly after being dismissed, telling her the same thing—the target had already been silenced.

Alucard watched in amusement as his Master tried to hide her anger at his report. His thoughts turned from his Master to the FREAK killings in the past few weeks. Each time he had been sent out, he had arrived at the disturbance to discover the ghouls dead and the FREAK in a pile of dust.

'Could that woman be the one responsible?' he wondered. He hadn't seen her since that night, but he knew she was still nearby.

'Even now I'm unable to sense her. A fight with her would be truly interesting.' A crazy grin stretched across his face.

Seras Victoria stood silently next to her Master. Anyone who knew her could tell she had changed over the past few weeks. Even the soldiers, who used to spend time joking around with her, sensed the changes and maintained a respectful distance from her. Since that first night, Seras had continued to drink her blood and the improvements had been almost instantaneous. Her strength had dramatically increased, and her senses had become keener.

Seras hadn't completely rid herself of her humanity yet, but she had finally accepted that she was a vampire and hanging onto some of her human traits wouldn't change that. Alucard had been pleased at her acceptance, and he'd begun to teach her about some of the powers possessed by a true vampire.

'What is Master so happy about?' Seras wondered as she saw her Master grin.

_'Police girl, even the newest of vampires would be able to hear that thought. Keep your shield up.' _Alucard drawled.

_'Yes Master'_, Seras meekly replied, raising her mental shields. They weren't very strong, but she was improving.

Integra removed her cigar from her mouth and looked up at Alucard.

"Find her, Alucard," she ordered the red-clad vampire.

"Find who, Master" he asked, feigning ignorance to irritate her.

Integra glared at him coldly. She was in no mood for his games tonight.

"Find the woman with the sword. She may be behind the FREAK killings these past few weeks. When you find her, bring her back to me unharmed. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Perfectly Integrea," Alucard replied.

"Dismissed," she told them.

Alucard disappeared through a dark, shadowy portal that appeared on the floor.

Seras watched her Master leave, her blue eyes intensely studying the skill he often displayed. Leaving Sir Integra's office, she headed towards the basement for her nightly 'lesson' with her Master.

'I wish I could make portals,' she thought. 'They would make things so much easier.'

_'Portals are an advanced power, Police girl. You are a long way creating them.'_ Alucard said.

_'Yes Master,'_ she replied.

_'I have ot__h__er business to attend to tonight.'_ He informed her.

_'Yes Master,'_ she said again, and Alucard's presence left her mind.

"Now what should I do?" Seras wondered aloud. An idea popped into her head and she grinned. Changing directions, she headed towards the soldiers training grounds to _practice_ her telepathy with the soldiers.

* * *

Alucard sat in his room, his feet propped up on the tiny wooden table. Closing his eyes, he sent out his shadows to find the mysterious woman who carried a sword.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe, I'm cruel to leave it there I know, but I need to write the rest. I realize that this was an extremely short chapter, but the rest of it will be in the next part. Once again, please read and review. Flames are welcome but they will be used to keep myself warm. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year!

-Koori Youkai Hime

Next Chapter: Hellsing-Part 2


	4. Hellsing: Part 2

**A/N: **-edges in slowly- Hehehe, hi everyone. –dodges various fruits and vegetables- I know I haven't updated in about 2 months and for that I'm sooo sorry! I've been really busy with school and I only have time to write for about 45 minutes three times a week. I know this chapter is a long time coming but it's done and I hope you enjoy it. Please read the author's note at the end because it will have some important information in it! Now, on to Chapter 4!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them so don't sue me. I'm but a poor college student so you won't get much anyways.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Hellsing****-Part 2**

Kagome was sitting on the floor of her hotel room meditating. She was wearing a pair of white hakama with a pale blue haori. She sat with her back strait and her eyes closed, with her legs folded in the lotus position. Her hands rested palm up on her knees as she breathed deeply. Suddenly her eyes opened. She had felt the same strange aura she had felt upon her arrival to this world. Kagome had kept her senses open for the aura but hadn't encountered it at all in the past few weeks. Now her it was, moving throughout the city. Kagome let her mind drift back to her conversation with Midoriko a few nights ago.

* * *

---Flashback--- 

"So now I destroy them every night," Kagome said, finishing her explanation of what she had done since leaving. She once again sat across from her sensei in the familiar field of flowers.

Midoriko sat silently, contemplating what Kagome had told her.

"It is indeed a strange world. Even so, you must remember that there is a reason you are there. You must remain aware for things that will point you in the right direction." Midoriko said.

"Yes sensei," Kagome said, bowing her head. She hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Sensei, what of my family and friends?"

Midoriko smiled. When the well had refused to let Kagome return home after the wish had been made on the Shikon, Midoriko had decided to keep an eye on her family in the future.

"Your family is going on with their lives. Souta continues his educational studies. Your mother and ojiisan still care for the shrine. They all still miss you, but the separation grows easier as time passes. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku continue their work on repairing the taijiya village. Inuyasha and Kikyo are expecting their first child and everyone in Kaede's village eagerly awaits the child's arrival. Rin and Shippo continue to be well cared for by Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome smiled warmly.

"Thank you Midoriko. I will remember your words."

---End of Flashback---

* * *

'Perhaps this is the correct path.' Kagome mused. Giving a short sigh, she slowly proceeded to unmask her presence. However, she continued to keep her aura hidden. Moments later Kagome felt the aura change direction to move towards her. It wrapped around her to confirm that it was the right person before receding to a single point across town where it pulsed lightly in invitation. 

Kagome stood up and got Seijun from where it lay on top of the bed. Slinging her quiver across her back she grabbed her bow and left the Creighton Hotel.

* * *

'This seems to be the source.' Kagome thought, looking through the cold metal bars of a large iron fence. On the other side of the fence sat a large building. The moonlight reflected softly off the many windows. The gates didn't make a sound as she pushed them open just enough to slip through. As Kagome made her way up the long path to the building she felt the strange aura disappear. 

Upon reaching the large dark doors, she raised her hand to knock. However, before her hand could reach the door it opened to reveal a man who was well along in his years. He was dressed in a uniform that consisted of pants and a long sleeved white shirt under a black button up vest. His black hair was pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a glass monocle over his left eye. He stepped back to let Kagome enter.

"Welcome Miss. We've been expecting you."

Kagome didn't let anything escape her blank mask as she entered the building. As the man closed the door behind her Kagome made sure to keep her aura completely hidden. It wouldn't do any good to let these people know any more about her than was necessary.

Standing in front of the oddly dressed women once more he eyed her weapons.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm afraid I cannot let you continue on so armed." He told her apologetically. The young woman raised an eyebrow.

'She cannot do anything as long as I am present. Allow her to pass Walter.' Alucard told him telepathically.

"Please follow me Miss." Walter said.

Kagome followed the older gentleman up a staircase and down a long hallway to a large set of wooden doors. He knocked on the doors and stepped back.

"Come in," called a woman from inside the room.

The man pushed the huge doors open before stepping aside to let Kagome enter. As she walked towards the large desk, Kagome took the time to quickly survey the room, as well as the blonde haired woman with ice blue eyes sitting behind the desk.

Integra took in the strangely dressed woman and her weapons.

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," she said.

"Kagome," the woman said in monotone, inclining her head slightly.

"You are the one destroying the FREAKS." Integra stated.

"Indeed," Kagome conceded.

Integra's eyes narrowed. She sat back in her chair, studying Kagome intensely.

"Why?" she asked. Kagome calmly met Integra's piercing gaze.

"I have the abilities to do so." Kagome said.

Integra sat silently, contemplating what to do.

"Would you join with us? To become a member of our organization and fight against the FREAKS?" Integra asked.

Kagome studied this woman name Integra. Perhaps this was what Midoriko spoke of.

"Very well," Kagome agreed.

"We are the Hellsing Organization." Integra began. "A Protestant group employed by Her Majesty to eliminate supernatural threats to our country. The creatures you have been destroying are artificially created vampires called FREAKS. They are killed by shots to the head or the heart. The other creatures are ghouls. They are the result of a non-virgin being drained, and they die when the FREAK that created them is killed."

"Now," Integra continued, "if you are going to become a member of our organization there are some things you must understand. Orders are given by me and expected to be followed. You will be up and prepared for possible missions before sundown. Once you become a member of Hellsing you will be dead to the public. There will be no record that you were even born."

"That will not be of any consequence." Kagome said.

Integra nodded. "Very well, welcome to Hellsing."

"I must return to the hotel and collect my possessions, but I will return within the hour." Kagome told Integra.

"You can go for the night." Integra said, dismissing her.

Integra waited until she could no longer hear Kagome's footsteps before speaking.

"Well?" she asked. Alucard stepped out of the shadows behind Integra's desk.

"Interesting," he said, looking at where Kagome had been standing, his eyes glowing brightly. Integra fixed him with a cold glare.

"Her mind is protected by strong barriers." He said, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"She is unpredictable. Her motives are unknown for now. Watch her Alucard." Integra ordered him.

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

Kagome walked back up to the Hellsing Manor, her bag in hand. Before she could knock the door opened. Standing there was the gentleman from earlier. 

"Welcome back Miss Kagome. My name is Walter C. Dornez, family butler and former trash man of Hellsing." He said. Shutting the door behind the young woman, he returned to her side.

"I will show you to your room, if you would please follow me?" Walter requested.

Kagome followed him down a long carpeted hallway to a door on the left side at the very end of the hallway. Walter opened the door and stepped back to let her enter.

"Good evening, Miss Kagome." Walter said, shutting the wooden door behind her.

Kagome examined her new room. A brown dresser made of wood sat to the right of the door, while a fair sized closet was on the left side. Across from the dresser and tucked into the corner was a neatly made bed. On the left of the bed, under the room's only window, were a sturdy wooden table and a single chair. A large, circular brown rug sat on the floor in the middle of the room.

Kagome walked over to the door next to the table and opened it to reveal a medium sized bathroom. There was a vanity, a toilet, and a tub with a small rug in front of it.

Putting her bag on the bed, Kagome opened it and began to put away her clothing. She carefully folded the hakama, yukata, haori, and tabi, before placing them carefully in the dresser's top two drawers. Pulling several small packages of herbs wrapped in cloth out of the bag, she put them in the last dresser drawer. Lastly, Kagome put her kimonos, geta and slippers into the closet. Her eyes flickered to the door suddenly. Kagome shifted her stance ever so slightly. A vampire was standing outside her door.

* * *

Seras was a bit uncertain as she walked down the hallway. Her Master had appeared in the training grounds with new orders. The person who had been killing FREAKS was now a member of Hellsing, and she was supposed to "acquaint her with Hellsing." Seras stopped in front of the new member's door. Knocking quickly, she waited for a response. 

"Come in," an emotionless female voice said from within the room. Seras opened the wooden door and stepped into the room. Standing there was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing strange clothes, and she carried old fashioned weapons. Seras smiled at the newest member of Hellsing.

"My name is Seras," the young vampire said.

"Kagome," the woman said tonelessly.

"I was chosen to show you around Hellsing," Seras said.

Kagome laid her bow and arrows carefully on the bed before proceeding to follow Seras out of the room.

* * *

Seras and Kagome were walking back to the Manor's entry way. It had taken a little over an hour for Seras to show Kagome around the house, including the kitchen, dining room, and library. As they walked past yet another door, Kagome felt a darkness emanating from behind it. Despite this, nothing in her demeanor or actions gave away that she had noticed something strange. 

'That will be examined more thoroughly later on.' Kagome thought.

"The last place is the training area," Seras said as they left the Manor. Seras lead her past a line of trees that hid the training area from anyone who might pass by.

On the other side of the trees was a large clearing that consisted of six long buildings and another large building.

"Those are the soldier's sleeping quarters," Seras said, gesturing to the six buildings.

"That," she said, pointing to the last building, "is the indoor firing range."

Kagome didn't say anything but followed Seras into the building. Inside, dozens of uniformed soldiers stood in booths firing at paper human cutouts from various distances.

"Seras!" called a soldier, walking over to the two women.

Kagome quickly took in his appearance as he made his way over to them. He was mid-sized with long, sandy brown hair tied into a braid. A black eye patch covered his left eye but his other one was dark brown. A bandage crossed the bridge of his nose, while a lit cigarette dangled from the side of his mouth.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking the new woman up and down.

"Pip, this is Kagome. She's just joined Hellsing." The vampire explained.

"Kagome, this is Pip, Captain of the Wild Geese soldiers."

"Well," Pip said, "since you're new here, allow me to show you the ropes."

Seras glared at Pip, more than aware of what he meant. Kagome, however, could take care of herself.

"Your help is not needed." She told him coolly.

Laughter surrounded the three as Alucard stepped through the wall, dressed in his usual outfit.

"The mind of the human male is so predictable." He sneered.

Without looking at him, Kagome examined his aura and quickly identified him as the strange person she had felt soon after her arrival into this world.

"Kagome, this is my Master, Alucard." Seras introduced. Kagome didn't utter a word as she continued to watch the soldiers practice. Alucard stared at the back of her head, quite amused that she was ignoreing him. With a slight smirk he delved into her mind, trying again to read her thoughts. But yet again he was repelled by a strong mental barrier.

Kagome spun around and caught Alucard's gaze with her own.

"Such attempts are futile." She told him before turning and leaving the building.

Seras looked between her Master and the door Kagome had just left through. She had the strangest feeling she had missed something.

* * *

Kagome made her way back to her room for the day. Setting her weapons within reach from the bed, Kagome slipped out of her clothes. Putting on a pale blue sleeping yakata, Kagome crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, Chapter 4 is done, woo hoo! Now I need everyone's help. I have the next two chapters somewhat planned out, but I am running out of ideas. I would like you, my faithful readers, to send me some ideas in your reviews. If I decide to use it, I will credit you at the start of the chapter. Please help me to keep this awesome story going. As always, please review. Flames are welcome but I'll use them to grill hot dogs. 

-Koori Youkai Hime

Next Chapter: Training


	5. Training: Part 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I got some good ideas from my reviewers, and some of them will come into play in the next chapter. I realize that this part is short but I wanted to get something posted. PLEASE read the A/N at the end, there's some very important information. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, though I wish I did! :)

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Training-Part 1**

Kagome woke early the next evening feeling very refreshed. She got out of bed, quickly and neatly remaking it. Walking over to her closet, she spied a piece of paper lying on the table. Crossing over to the table, she picked it up and began to read.

Miss Kagome,

Sir Integra has no missions for you, and has decided that you may do what you will tonight. Have a good evening.

-Walter

Kagome set the note back on the table and went over to her dresser. She removed a white yukata and a pair of tabi and laid them on her bed. Going over to her closet she removed kimono. It was made of black silk and had a delicate design of silver vines along the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. Getting a black obi and a pair of geta out of the closet as well, she laid the obi and kimono next to the tabi and placed the geta on the floor near her bed.

Grabbing her undergarments, Kagome went into the bathroom and started running water for a bath. As the tub filled she removed her clothing and grabbed two towels from a small cabinet that had gone unnoticed upon her first examination of the room.

Shutting off the water, Kagome got into the steaming water, relaxing almost instantly. 'Mmmm, this feels so good.' She thought. As she washed her hair and body, she considered what to do that night.

'I think I'll go take a look behind that door,' she finally decided. Kagome leaned against the back of the tub, closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to drift.

A short time later she decided that she should get out and prepare for the night. Stepping out of the tub her feet met with the fluffy, soft rug on the floor. Reaching down, she grasped the thin metal chain of the drain plug and pulled it out. She left the tub to drain as she wrapped one of the soft white towels around her hair like a turban. Using the other towel she quickly dried off her body before slipping on her undergarments. As she was in the middle of putting them on she felt Alucard's aura 

appear in her bedroom. Not bothered in the least, Kagome wrapped the towel around her semi-clothed body before opening the bathroom door and stepping into her bedroom.

Alucard was nothing more than a patch of dark shadows in the corner by Kagome's closet. As he watched, Kagome walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and her body. His red eyes followed her as she crossed the room to her bed.

Kagome was well aware of Alucard watching her. In order to preserve some sense of modesty, she slipped her yukata on before removing her towel. Securing her yukata within moments, Kagome put on the delicate silk kimono. Tucking the right side securely underneath the left, Kagome reached for the long black obi.

"Did you need something Alucard?" Kagome asked as she wound the obi around her waist. Tying the obi into a bow at her back, she turned to face Alucard, who had stepped out of the shadows.

"I merely came to tell you that Seras is waiting for you in the training area," he said silkily.

Kagome didn't say anything as she slipped on her tabi and geta. Ignoring Alucard's watchful stare, she removed the towel from her hair and quickly ran a brush through it. Picking up a pair of special black chopsticks from the top of her dresser, Kagome, with an ease born of much practice, twisted her hair up and secured it with the chopsticks. As she attached her sword to her waist she felt Alucard disappear.

Done getting ready, Kagome left for the training area.

**A/N: **Okay everyone, I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter for about 3 months. --dodges tomatoes-- I know, I know! However, I'm being forced to return my laptop to my college over summer break. --grumbles about the unfairness-- Because of this I have limited access to a computer. I might have time to check for and reply to reviews but that's it. Despite this I will try, what with work and all, to write over the summer. That way when college starts up again in August everyone will have a new chapter to read. PLEASE continue to send me ideas—I need something to keep me going over the summer—so that I can give you all a new chapter (maybe more). Thank you for reading my long author's note.

Review please! Flames are accepted but they will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

Next Chapter: Training-Part 2


End file.
